Buncha OneShots :D
by TehTobiGurl
Summary: Just a bunch of random adventures through the smasher's lives. Rated K  to be safe. First fanfic!
1. Marth and Meta Knight's Bet

Hai everyone.

First fanfic, so yeah. It's just gonna be a bunch of one-shots :P Sorry its short.

I do not own Nintendo or Brawl or any of its contents.

* * *

'Twas a normal day.

Kirby was over-stuffing himself with food. Ike was screaming "GREAT AETHAAH!" through out the mansion. Samus, Peach and Zelda were all gossiping.

And, of course, Marth and Meta Knight were making bets.

None of them were ever too daring. They just liked to humiliate each other, even though they were great friends.

"Hey, Marth," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah?" Marth replied. He knew from Meta Knight's tone of voice that he was going to start a bet.

"I dare you to go and kick Pit."

"That's all?" Marth questioned. "That'll be easy. What do I get?"

"You can have an extra life in the next brawl we have," Meta Knight offered.

"Deal," said Marth, confident. He marched over to Pit and grinned.

"Hey, Pit?"

"Ye-" Suddenly, Pit was kicked in the shin. Hard. He sniffed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he said, crying. Marth stared at him. _What a baby. _He thought.

As Marth started walking away, he heard Pit scream something in a lower voice than usual. Suddenly, he saw a enormous green haired lady behind the mansion and a bunch of ugly baby-soldier things with wings flying around.

Marth turned to see Meta Knight, but he had disappeared.

"OH SH-"

* * *

Meta Knight snickered when he saw Marth's body on the floor.. He knew what was coming for Marth.


	2. Lucario's Bubble

Sorry, short again D:

I don't own brawl. c:

* * *

"Nom nom om nom om nom om om nom…."

Link and Fox both stared at the Aura Pokemon, Lucario, chewing gum. He had been chewing on it for several hours, non-stop. It was heard throughout the whole mansion. Everyone had gotten completely sick of it.

"Hey, Lucario, could you like, shut up with the chewing for a bit?" asked the annoyed Link.

"I can't help it… it's so good," Lucario replied, continuing his obnoxious chewing. Fox felt like putting his gun up to his head and pulling the trigger.

All of a sudden, the chewing stopped. Fox and Link looked at each other, then turned their gaze towards Lucario.

He was blowing a bubble. Link and Fox didn't think it'd last long. But it started getting bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

Suddenly, it was the size of the Pokemon himself. It got so big it filled the entire room. It sucked up the living room where Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, and Zelda were watching "The Grudge." It sucked up the kitchen, where Kirby and King DeDeDe were having an eating contest. Next thing you know, the whole mansion is engulfed in the giant bubble.

Everyone was floating inside a enormous bubble of gum.

Until it popped.

The Brawlers was covered with sticky bubble gum. You could only see their furious eyes, darting at Lucario, the usually calm Pokemon.

Lucario looked around at everyone, and their angry faces.

"Oops."


	3. Thoughts

Just a little story on Link's thoughts of his "clones."

Sort of boring.

SORRY MY STORIES ARE SHORT, I RUSHED. D:

* * *

"Hughhh…." sighed Link, who was sitting with two kids.

One was Toon Link.

The other, Young Link. He had visited the mansion.

It was strange for Link when he first heard that a younger version of himself would be coming to Melee. He wondered how it was all possible, having another younger version of himself. Overtime, he had gotten used to it.

But then a new Link came along. This version was more… "Toony." His name was Toon Link. Link already thought it was weird to have a younger clone of himself, but now he had another, with creepy big eyes and a giant head.

But he grew attached to the young one. Link felt bad for Young Link, who had to leave the mansion, but he still comes every once and awhile to the mansion.

All of the "Links" were attached to each other. (LOL GET IT, LINKS? ATTACHMENT? HAHA. … Ahem.) They did not let jealousy or any other bad feelings get in the way of their friendship.

Now, Link was thinking of nicknames for them. It's sort of hard when someone says "Link!" and you don't know which Link they're talking about.

Link thought of "Toony" for Toon Link.

He didn't seem to like it much.

He thought of "Youngun" for Young Link.

He _definitely_ did not like that…

After many failed attempts at names, he decided to stop. Sure, the "Links" were all almost _too _similar. But that's just what made them them. And they liked to keep it that way.


End file.
